Mirrored Hearts
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: There was one… now there are two… Jump into the mirror and see the other side, but do not make a crack… for realities will clash.


(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird do not own Yu-gi-oh!, but she owns her OCs except two belong to an old pen pal and fan author who retired.)

_**Mirrored Hearts**_

_**_Thru the Looking-_Glass**_

Silver: I'm back into Yugioh again! Wow… how many years have I left this fandom… D'oh, anyway, I'm still a sucker for classics and there's an effing 4th series of YUGIOH! ZEXAL! WHAT! … And now for summaries!

_Summary: There was one… now there are two…and both stories are similar but flow into different ways, never meeting one another. But what happens when someone forced these two to cross, and four girls are transported to the other world. And there they discover that the worlds are watching each other._

_Are the two worlds looking at one another without knowing? Which is real and which is not? What is the truth of the two worlds?_

_Jump into the mirror and see the other side, but do not make a crack… for realities will clash._

Silver: This idea was old… it has a slight crossover of other fanfics I listed in my profile, but mostly focuses on Yugioh and my 4 OCs. Which proudly, I may add, manage to tone them down. WHOO! Anyways, let's start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thru the Looking-Glass<strong>

_Mirrors are mysterious things._

_Most believe that they reflect the soul or truth of a person, others think of it as a prison on tortured souls, some serves as shields to prevent bad things entering the house and often used on occult rituals. _

_But here… they serve another purpose…_

**:::^*^:::**

She whistled, looking down at the black dog pile before jumping off the fence and slings her backpack. But as she is about to silently make her leave…

"TATSUYA HANA HIBARI!" a pair of voices shouts and the blunette cringes at that. She slowly turns to see her brunette cousin, Sawada Hikari and her would-be cousin-in-law. She nervously chuckled before she scrambles away. "See'ya!" she yelled cheerily, masking her fear as they are hot on her tail.

It's a normal day, nothing have went out of order for a year and many would enjoy this kind of peace… Well, aside from random crime and drama of other people, it's pretty much normal…

Taking a sharp turn, climbing on the fence and running on it, Hibari-chan made a slight pit stop to a card shop. There she quickly bought a packet of cards and pockets it, before quickly fleeing away from her chasers. She takes a turn into the alley and quickly spread out her wings from her back then took flight, making a beeline to the tallest building.

Meanwhile…

A bespectacled ravenette takes a look on the papers and makes note, just behind the huge table where the computers and folder containers are set. Near her, is her brunette twin who's discussing about a promotion to their friend on their favorite card game on the sofas.

"Okay… obviously, Magic the Gathering is old but still globally popular." her ravenette friend said.

"I know, and I still can't get the heads up of the rules of that game." the brunette said before she leans back on the sofa, placing her glasses in one of her pockets of her coat. "Yugioh is much more easier to get."

"Not exactly, Summer." her raven friend replied. "The game is starting to become quite a bit of a challenge, now that the series is having the fourth series and rules are slightly being changed."

"But I can still follow!" the brunette twin yelled, nearly causing her sister to drop her papers and she turns to stare at her twin. "Ne, Ann-neechan, any idea how to increase the popularity of YU-GI-OH?" as she looks back at her.

"It's up to the people, Summer, none of them have the same view as we do." the raven twin said, as she signs the papers then shuts the folder, as her sister sighs in disappointment. "Finally…"

"What is it, Ann?" the other raven girl asked.

"Thanks to a few help, the Disk Project is on the roll, Tsubame." Ann said waving the folder and made her twin sit up straight.

"Seriously?" Summer yelped and looks at her twin, and in response her sister nodded. "Yes! DUEL DISK IN REAL LIFE! FINALLY!"

"Whoa, what's the commotion in the room?" Hibari asked, as she enters the huge office and tucking her wings in her back.

"Ann-neechan is going to make the Duel Disk!" Summer cheered.

"Not Duel Disk, Summer." Ann pointed out and they look at the black twin. "A Mana Disk, to be precise."

There's a bit of silence…

Chirp, chirp, chirp…

"You're going to use ManaTech for the duel disk?" Tsubame asked incredulously as Summer squeals in delight and grabs Hibari in a death hug… which the blunette later, swats her away.

"Yep, Seto-kun already is ahead with technology… so, I'll create something totally different from his." the black twin explained, and looks on the papers. "I got this idea after taking a good look on the holograms, illusionist and all."

"Um… Ann, Kaiba is just a fictional character." Hibari stated, as Summer dances in the background and Tsubame looking at her weirdly.

"I know but I respect and like him." She replied. "Besides, you do have a crush on a certain Labrador puppy."

"Hey! Leave my dork alone." the blunette stated and defended her crush.

"Hibari-chan." her brunette cousin said, walking in the office and interrupting the two. "You need to pay for those fire extinguishers you used in that prank." she stated and looks at her blunette cousin sternly, with crossed arms.

As the blunette explained that she just hid the REAL extinguishers under the school stage, Summer came up to her twin and her ravenette friend. "You know, most of the fans around us compare to the four Yugioh boys." she stated after seeing what's going on.

"EH?" the girls said in confusion and looks at the brunette twin.

"No, you're not in the list, Hikari… although, you've been compared as… Shizuka from the classics or Asuka from GX." Summer muttered, stares down a bit, thinking and then looks up. "First off…"

She stops when knock on the door came…

Hikari opens the door to see delivery men, carting a extremely huge box and one asks for Ann's signature. Hearing her name, she heads to the door as Hikari opens it wide for them to bring the box in. They placed the box in the middle of the office, as the black twin finished signing the papers and the man nodded in thanks. Once the men are out, the five turns to look at the box… From the looks and size, it is large in width but thin in one side, not to mention it quite taller than them. The girls could only guess the box contain a painting to be that big.

Ann asked Hibari to open the box and the blunette nodded, as her tail sprouts out from her back. She then jumps on the top of the box and hooks her tail on one side. With Tsubame and Summer holding the side of the box, she then flip backwards and using her weight and strength, wretches the wide part down. Then the odd thing is, the rest of the sides fell after the wide part is forced open.

'Odd… well, at least I don't need to pull this thing…' Hibari thought and is struck amazed. "Whoa, wow… That is a huge mirror, to the extreme." she commented, after seeing her reflection and her friends couldn't help to be amazed too.

A huge mirror, 10 feet wide and 7 feet tall, decorated with gold and gems on all sides and the light shining from the windows made it even more beautiful. Mostly, they see huge mirrors in dance studios, but this is…

"Ann, do you have any suitors?" Hikari asked, looking at the raven twin. "Cause this mirror is expensive by the size of this."

"Not really… I don't think I have anyone in mind." Ann said and turns to her twin. "Do you have one, Summer?"

"Oi, I don't, Tsubame?" Summer asked.

"I have, but I rejected them a long time ago." Tsubame answered, and looks around for something like a card or a note. "And I don't think the sender sent a card or a letter about the mirror either." as she crosses her arms.

"Well… this is odd." the brunette twin said, as she went near the mirror and saw her full reflection. "I wonder who sent this?" she points at the mirror and looks back at the girls. "I mean we can buy custom mirrors like this, but this is…"

"Too extravagant?" Tsubame finished for her as she too went near the mirror and looks at it. "You think it came from Her Majesty?"

"I'll call and ask." Hikari said and moves to the phone on the huge table.

"One of the possibilities but…" but Ann got cut off when…

"Crap, is that a zit?" her twin asked, seeing a white spot on her face.

"May I see?" she replied and she moves beside her to see… "That's just a cream, Summer, you should really stop eating cream-filled doughnuts."

"Hey, they don't make me fat!" Summer yelped in defense.

"Whoa… and I thought this mirror might have something." the blunette joked with a grin.

"Hibari, don't jinx it." Ann warned her.

Then…

"Guys… are we seeing this right?" the ravenette asked, seeing her reflection changed… into the boy she adore the most. A certain tri-colored, spiky hair boy, who's reflected in the mirror, also reacted the same way she does.

"When I was talking about comparison…" Summer said, seeing her reflection became similar to Tsubame's with a small difference as her sister's became an extremely tall brunet. "I didn't mean it to be so literal." as she puts on her glasses again.

"Wait, you're comparing us with…" Hibari said, as her reflection became a playful, blonde boy then the mirror suddenly glowed white. "Yikes! Run!" she yelped.

Then the next thing they knew, they only see white everywhere and hears Hikari's fading cries.

**:::^*^:::**

Annoyed at her cousin and calling on the phone, Hikari looks up in shock when a white thing swallowed her cousin and their three friends into the mirror. "Hibari-chan! Minna!" she shouts and drops the phone. She rush toward them and attempts to help them out, but the white thing quickly return into the mirror and the huge glass became… normal.

"Hell…" she swear and scans the mirror for anything, but came out nothing. "This is bad." she takes out her cellphone and speed dial her other cousin, after a few rings… "Milena, we got a problem."

**:::^*^:::**

They never thought that this would happen…

They never thought that they are chasing them…

Celebrity or not…

They are required to finish school…

This is why Yugi is currently apologizing to his spirited friend in the puzzle, for the slight delay of getting his memories back. After the KC Grand Championship a week ago, they manage to get a free ride back to Japan… but upon arriving back, their teachers and school boards appears in the airport and gave them a warning about being kick out.

"_It's okay… I think I can endure till the finals."_ Yami said, as his partner packs his school bag and checks his stuff.

"Really, I'm so sorry about this." Yugi apologize once more, as he zips his bag up, slings it on his shoulder and runs out the door. "Bye Grandpa!" he shouts as he runs out of the game shop, knowing he's going to be late in a few minutes.

As he rushes to class, at the far side… four girls are walking together, well one is skateboarding, to school for their first day.

"Well… this is just great…" a girl said in a sour tone, as they arrive at the school gates.

"Why didn't you sneak a male uniform instead?" another asked, she is earning quite a lot of odd stares from other students around in her male uniform as she flips her board to her hand.

"I'm not sneaky as you." she replied, as her friend tuck the board under her arm.

"I think it's kinda fine, besides you're wearing a cycling shorts under it." her sister said.

"Well, the end point here is… pink is not our color." the last girl said and the other three agreed as they all enter school, with eyes staring at them. "You know… I think we should separate, people are looking at us like we're from Beverly Hills."

"It's kinda too late for that." her friend replied, as they change their shoes. "So where's our class?" she asked.

**:::^*^:::**

In the class, Yugi manage to run in with a few minutes to spare and his friend Jou came in a minute or two. But the most surprising thing, is that Kaiba is right there on his seat, with his face displaying a scowl.

Kaiba was threaten also… not just the school board, also by social security.

"I'm surprise he's here." Jou said, as he dumps his bag on the table, spotting the brunet CEO in his seat, reading a book and ignoring the people around him. Probably planning in his head on how to fire those social workers who threaten him.

"Yeah…" Tristan replied and looks back at his friends. "So have you heard the latest news?"

"What news?" Yugi asked, feeling a bit left out even Jou has a confuse look on his face.

"About the new transfer students." Anzu said. "From what I heard, there are four of them: two are twins, one is a… well, a girl in a male uniform."

"Wait, how did she get a male uniform?" Jou asked, quite confuse on the fact that a girl ordered a male uniform… either that or she quickly exchange her normal ones for males.

"I… have no idea." Anzu replied. "Anyway, they are all girls and…"

"All right class." the teacher said, as he enter the room and every students sits on their designated seats. "All right, today four new students are going to join in our class."

Every students begin to whisper and exchange words, as the four girls enters the class and everyone stared at the girl in the male uniform… even Kaiba looks up at them. "Seriously… you're suppose to wear the girl's uniform." the teacher said, looking at the girl.

"And does is says in the student guidelines?" she asked, as she pulls out the student guidebook and flips it thru page per page till it reaches the end. "Nope, nothing." she said with a grin of victory.

The teacher could only sighs as he write each of the girls name, as the one of the girls gave her a look. "Okay, please introduce yourselves one by one, ladies."

After a collective yeses from the girls, the first one to step forward is a ravenette girl. Her braided hair is extremely long, almost reaching the back of her knees and her sky blue eyes seems to say, hi friends! "I'm Hanabishi Tsubame, I'm from Kanazawa, Ishikawa and I hope we can get along just fine." she said with a friendly smile.

The next one is the girl in the male uniform… her blue hair is short and green eyes shines with mischief within them. "Yo, I'm Tatsuya Hana Hibari, and I came from the same place Tsubame does. I **hate** skirts and if you try me into one, you'll find yourself hanging out on the flag pole." she said with a smile and a deadly aura spreading in the classroom making everyone, except Seto, cringes at her.

Tsubame sighs at her friend as the twins takes their turns. "I'm Hoshiko Ann and this is my twin, Summer." the black twin said, she has long black hair (not extremely long as Tsubame's) and brown eyes, minus the glasses. Her twin on the other hand, has short brown hair and black eyes, glasses also missing, and seems to be more active than Ann, who's a calm and mature. The black twin's statement earns them the looks of their two friends. "We used to lived in Britain then moved to Ishikawa where we met these two."

"After that, we moved here because of our parents are off working in Britain and we want to stay here in Japan with Tsubame and Hibari." Summer stated plainly with a shrug, then one of the students raised her hand and the teacher motion her/him to stand up.

"Uh… how did you all meet and all?" she/he asked.

"Tsubame and I were neighbors, then we met Ann and Summer when our parents met thru work in Ishikawa." Hibari explained.

"Where are they now?" one of the students asked.

"As I said, our parents are working in Britain, Tsubame's father is a professor on legends and folklore, he's in another country by the way." Summer stated. "Hibari's are also in another country, their work got transfer there. We are currently staying with Hibari's aunt."

"Why are you in pants?" one of the girls asked Hibari, which earns her a death glare from the blunette and squeaks in fear.

"Skirts must be burn." the blunette just stated calmly but inside she is annoyed, as the three girls just looks down, sighing.

"Got any boyfriend?" Honda asked, bravely enough, in hopes to score a date. Even Jou is hoping they don't have any.

"Um… sorry, but no. Although we don't have any, I don't think we're ready to dive in." Ann stated, the boys (except Kaiba, always!) sulked a bit but pretty much happy inside to the fact that they are available.

"All right class, make them feel welcome and… I do hope the school board do something about the uniforms." the teacher said and the blunette just glares at him. He then assign their seats, Ann sits beside the window which is diagonally near to the brunet CEO. Summer and Tsubame are at the front and back of Yugi and Hibari is beside Jou.

"_OH MY GOSH!" _Hibari squeals mentally in their own mind link.

"_Ow… Hibari!"_ the three girls shouts back thru their link and the blunette silently winced at the combined voices.

"_Sorwy! I'm just too excited to just sit beside him!" _she apologizes.

"_Then don't make a scene… or a prank on that matter." _ Ann hissed as she takes out her notebook and pen. _"Seriously, I wish I have my laptop right now."_

"_And make Kaiba think there's a rival company owner and CEO in here?" _Tsubame asked, as she sets her bag on the hook. _"Ann, we're on low profile here, we need to find out why we're here in…uh…"_

"_Our crushes' show? Hey, it's the coolest thing that ever happen to us!" _Summer supplied, as the teacher began his long drawl of lessons. _"… I'm starting to miss, Namimori and Deimon now, at least their school days are more than this!"_

"_Look on the bright side, Summer, at least you're now learning." _her sister said, as the brunette scowls a bit and covers it up with her notebook.

"_I hope Hikari called the others."_ Hibari hoped as she just writes down the lessons on he board. _"She's the only one who saw our sudden departure and all." _

"_Don't worry…" _Tsubame said, as she writes down notes. _"They'll find us."_

For some reason, Yami couldn't settle in his puzzle upon sensing an odd magic. He appears and looks around to find the source, and as he predicted it came from the new students. But he couldn't tell whether it's a good or bad because: 1. The magic is weak, 2. It's far different from Shadow Magic and 3. Nothing major is going on. But still… he's on his guard and is going to tell Yugi about it on lunch time.

Then Tsubame looks up to see a faded image of Yami staring at her, but she kept her cool and continues to write down the notes. Again, she could still see him once she looks at the board again. Summer, on the other hand who's at the front of Yugi, could not see him because she's not wearing her glasses. But she could sense the pharaoh's presence at her back, but she too ignored it.

'Shit… can he sense our magic?' the two girls thought as they continue to ignore him.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile…

"The process is complete… now, we wait for it to grow."

"And as it grows…"

"Hai Master."

**:::^*^:::**

Somewhere… something shifts then stops… A sound of chanting…

And then everything is normal…

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile… in the Egyptian exhibit, a person looks at the stone slab where the drawing of the pharaoh and the priest battle each other. It smiles and then turns away before the one who owns the slabs comes by.

And as the person left… a pure white feather fell on the floor.

* * *

><p>Silver: Yay, I'm done… time to explain…Okay, first off, I based the story on Alice: Thru the Looking-Glass. In the alternate world, the heroes are females and I reconstruct their personality on each Yugioh boys traits. Then I made some of their traits opposites, as the title of the story says, as a reflection of what if they are another person. Second, this is also a tribute to an old fan author who was also my pen pal when I was in high school, two of the characters here belonged to her (I hope you don't mind the slight changes!). And third, there are five arcs in this story… four will have about 5 to 7 chapters, while the final arc will have about 7 to 10. Yet I'm not sure if the final arc will have that much chapters, but I'm sure about the four other arcs. Well… that's all for this chapter, the next four will tell how the girls manage to get a place of their own in the Yugioh world. Ja ne!<p>

P.S. The girls are 15 year old in this story, by the way.


End file.
